superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: Submonkey/Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble Credits (2013)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "Submonkey" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Andrei Svislotski Storyboard by Carolyn Gair "Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble" Written by Raye Lankford Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Celia Kendrick Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producers WGBH Carol Greenwald Dorothea Gillem Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Supervising Producer Share Stallings Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Head Writers Raye Lankford Ken Scarborough Co-Producer Matthew Baughman Associate Producer Michaela Hart-Zerbib Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George, Tony Pizza Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat, Al Einstein Rino Romano The Narrator E.G. Daily Steve Grey DeLisle Betsy Rob Paulsen Charkie Music by Nick Nolan "Down, Down Down" Music & Lyrics by Nick Nolan Performed by Belinda Carlisle Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Design Manager Paul Trandahl Technical Manager Johnny Chen Production Coordinator Lewis Foulke Production Assistant Ben Liou Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Character Designers Susan Crossley Millet Henson Jerry Richardson Keith Wong Prop Designer Keith Wong Storyboard Revisionists Toni Vian Trevor Tamboline Eric McConnell Background Layouts Lisa Souza Jennifer Yuan Keith Wong Background Color Design Ann Lee Steve Nicodemus Craig Robertson Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Alison Jota Sarah-Jane King Ben Liou Supervising Timing Directors Elizabeth Kwon Swinton Scott Timing Directors Debbie Bonzon Phil Cummings Alan Jacobsen Animation Checkers Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Teri N. McDonald Carla Washburn Editor Kirk DeMorest Animatic Editor Roger Hinze Assistant Editor Guy Handelman Post Production Supervisor Barbara Beck Coordinating Producers WGBH Paul Riggins Melissa Bush Educational Advisor Cindy Hoisington Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound by Advantage Audio Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Sound Designer Stephanie Bell Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith-Poole Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Studio Operations Manager Rene De Guzman Production Manager Reggie Umali Supervising Director Marlene Robinson May Copyright 2013 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:WGBH Boston Category:End Credits Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids